I. Field
The following description relates generally to multi-Internet Protocol mobility environments and more particularly to selecting a mobility protocol in a multi-Internet Protocol mobility environment.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and to communicate information regardless of where a user is located (e.g., inside or outside a structure) and whether a user is stationary or moving (e.g., in a vehicle, walking). For example, voice, data, video, and so forth can be provided through wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources. A system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE), and others.
Some communications network support multiple mobility protocols, such as Simple IP Protocol, Proxy Mobile IP Protocol, and Client Mobile IP Protocol. In these networks, a protocol is selected before authentication of a mobile device is performed. Therefore, protocol selection is before mobile device and network have communicated capabilities and data related to services and other information necessary for proper communication exchange. Therefore, if a protocol is selected that is not adequate, not supported, or due to other considerations is not appropriate, execution of that protocol is discarded. In this case, another protocol has to be selected and authentication and other procedures must be carried out for the newly selected protocol. This can result in a cumbersome process, an increase in the time needed to establish communication through a mobility protocol, as well as other problems.